Computing devices may generate image segmentation data, which is used as part of an image segmentation process to determine what part(s) of an image constitute(s) the foreground and what part(s) of the image constitute(s) the background. Such computing devices may include, for example, computer workstations, mobile phones such as so-called smartphones, embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, video game consoles, cameras (e.g., video cameras such as security cameras). A processing unit of the computing device typically stores image segmentation data on a memory (e.g., an on- or off-chip memory). The size of image segmentation data may grow as the number of pixels increases in the image for which the image segmentation data is generated.